Paramount Television Studios/Other
Paramount Television Productions 1947–1961 Early incarnation of Paramount's in-house TV production division which originated from then-owned KTLA Los Angeles. paramount_tv48.jpg|Opening variation (1949) Paramount Television Production (1951).jpg|Closing variation (1951) Paramount_tv55.jpg|Another closing variation (1955) 1959 Another early logo that was used on some of Paramount's TV specials and unsold pilots during the late '50s and early '60s. Paramount Network Television Winter-Fall 1968 Paramount 1968.jpg Paramount 1968 Early.jpg|Version A from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Early b.jpg|Version B from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Bylineless version, from Mission: Impossible and Mannix Paramount 1968 Bylineless b.jpg|Another bylineless version 1968–1969 ParamountTelevisionLogo 1969a.jpg|Frame A paramount_tv68_b.jpg|Frame B Paramount Yellow 1968 a.jpg|Updated version with Paramount Pictures Corporation byline Paramount Yellow 1968 b.jpg|Bylineless variation from Mission: Impossible and Mannix 8d7688bb700d844bfc2eda3ffb8e4fb7.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Alternate version seen on Here's Lucy 1969–1975 Paramount_TV_1969_A.png|Frame A Paramount_TV_1969_B.png|Frame B Paramount Closet Killer 1969a.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix Paramount Closet Killer 1969b.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix ParamountCK1.jpg|Version A from The Brady Bunch ParamountCK2.jpg|Version A from The Brady Bunch IAW Paramount 1969.jpg|Alternate static version from The Brady Kids (1972) Paramount 1969 c.jpg|Version B from 1970 1975–1987 Paramount_tv_1975.jpg Paramount TV 1975.jpg|Variation without the ® registered mark. ParamountTV1976.jpg|1977 version 1ebb315f89cb663fcf69019db4a3a7b8.png|1977 version A paramount_tv79.jpg|1979 version Paramount_Television_1980.png|1980 version File:Paramount_Television_(1981).png|1981 version A Paramount Television (slanted variant).png|1981 version B. Notice that the Paramount Television mountain is slightly slanted. ParamountTV1982.jpg|1982 version Paramount_Television_1979.jpg|1982 version A ParamountTV1978.jpg|1984 version A, as seen on MacGyver 1987–2002 Paramount TV 1988.jpg|1987-1989 variant with Gulf+Western tag Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg|1989-1990 variant with gold Paramount Communications tag Paramount1990.JPG|1990-1995 variant with white Paramount Communications tag Paramount_tv_1995.jpg|1995 variation with Viacom byline Paramount_Domestic_Television_1995.png|1995 version A Paramount1995 fullscreen.JPG|1995 version B Paramount_1995_HD.png|As seen on Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) Although this logo was retired in February 2002, it was still being seen on The Dead Zone series until August 27, 2006. 2002–2006 ParamounTV90thAnniversary.jpg|2002 90th Anniversary variation vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h00m54s242.png|2002 90th Anniversary variation #2 Paramount_90th_HD.png Paramount Network TV 2003.jpg|Version A Paramount2003.jpg|Version B Paramount_2003_HD.png Paramount Television 2013–present B0a8840680e3b322dda8a09a00c2a75f.png|2015 on-screen logo, As seen on Minority Report In-Credit Production Disclaimers 1968–1974 paramount-startrek.jpg|''Star Trek'' (1968) Paramount-bradybunch1971.JPG|''The Brady Bunch'' (1971) paramount-love1972.JPG|''Love American Style'' (1972) millermilkis1972-nightofterror.jpg|''Night of Terror'' (1972) millermilkis1972.jpg|''Weekend Nun'' (1972) millermilkis-happydays73.jpg|''Happy Days'' (1974) MMP.jpg In-Credit Studio Facilities Disclaimers A list of non-Paramount shows that were filmed or recorded at the studio. 1959–19?? paramount-studios-1959-the-rebel.jpg|''The Rebel'' (1959) paramount studios 1960.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1960) paramount-studios-1960-have-gun-will-travel.jpg|''Have Gun, Will Travel'' (1960) paramount_branded.jpg|''Branded'' (1965) IATSE Captain Nice 1967.jpg|''Captain Nice'' (1967) KlmdzA7aze6m5WJBvLIy5Q323397.jpg|''Bonanza'' (1968) paramount_mothersinlaw.jpg|''The Mothers-In-Law'' (1968) paramount_andygriffithshow1968.jpg|''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1968) paramount_gomerpyle.jpg|''Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.'' (1968) paramount_ispy.jpg|''I Spy'' (1968) paramount_thatgirl.jpg|''That Girl'' (1969) paramount_modsquad1968.jpg|''The Mod Squad'' (1968) Video Clips Paramount Televison Late 1968 Split Box Paramount Television Logo (1969-B) Paramount Television Logo (1988) Paramount Television Logo (1989-A) Paramount Television Logo (1989-B) Paramount Television Logo (1991) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (1995) "Non Animated" Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (1995) "Animated" Paramount "Network" Television (2002) "90th Anniversary" Logo Paramount Television 90th Anniversary Logo (2002) "Widescreen" Paramount Television (2002) 90th Anniversary Logo"Short Version" Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) "Short Version" Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (2003) See also *CBS Television Studios *Paramount Domestic Television